CaptainRofl
CaptainRofl (currently known as TotallyNotCap) is a Finnish-Canadian Roblox racing driver. He started his career driving on front page places in late July 2009 as a newly-created noob. Not long after, he made (using free models) his first ever F1 place, which was 2009 F1 cars racing on an oval course. It was after joining the Formula 1 Fan Group that he met Jamesmouse, and along with 2 other friends, bmxbmx119 and marioluigi1203, they created the Roblox Open Wheel Series. Despite having won races in every season of ROWS, CaptainRofl has never won a championship. He is also a well-known user on the Sports section of the Roblox forums, in which he has received about 80% of his bans, which total to over 60. He also tries to bring other Sports Forumers to ROWS, and other Non-SF Racing Leagues. 'Early Ro-Racing Career' The first Roblox place CaptainRofl visited was a car driving place (As a guest, on July 25, 2009). The day after, he made an account. After learning how to build places, he made a rather poorly-built F1 racing place using free models. He made a new version about 2 weeks later. It was during this time that he attracted a few visitors, and then uploaded the cars he re-painted to Free Models for others to use. This is where he met marioluigi1203 and bmxbmx119, along with some other Ro-Racers. Around this same time he joined the Formula 1 Fan Group. He saw a post by a user named Jamesmouse on the group wall, advertising a 2009 F1 place. CaptainRofl then visited the place and liked it to the point where he sent a PM to Jamesmouse. Jamesmouse later made another track, this time a track based on the 1996 F1 Season, on his alt account Jamesmouse2. It was here where the Roblox Open Wheel Series came to life, after Jamesmouse hosted several exhibition races that sometimes had up to 8 drivers in a 3 or 5-lap race. 'R-OWS Career' In the test season (Also called Season 0), CaptainRofl and marioluigi1203 dominated the entire season, with marioluigi1203 becoming the winner. The races were held at Jamesmouse's places. In Season 1, CaptainRofl once again lost to marioluigi1203, although by a much bigger margin. The primary contributing factor to CaptainRofl's limited success was the fact that the league is based in Singapore, and that CaptainRofl lives in Canada (In his time, races are started between 1 in the morning, to as late as 4 in the morning). Despite the horrible timezone problems, CaptainRofl came to Season 2. This time he missed even more races, finishing out of the top 3 in points. A very memorable highlight from Season 2 was when at his track based on the 1997 F1 Season during a ROWS race, he brought fellow Sports Forumer (pokenoob999, who lives about 250KM away from CaptainRofl) to the race as a guest driver. pokenoob999 ended up qualifying last by a large margin, but went on to win the race in his first ever ROWS start. He also brought another driver, 123yonnd (A well known sports uniform maker), who had less success. Season 3 brought even less success, as CaptainRofl's internet was starting to fail, and he was banned for two rounds, and almost received a lifetime ban, for an incident with Slayer7462. Due to the failing internet, he missed more races than what the ban brought, and now finds himself outside of the top 5 in points. However, a new computer caused him to return to the series, and he has picked up some wins since. 'Lotus Championship' CaptainRofl will be a driver for a future Lotus Championship team, RNU Racing (owned by Scarsonbrodway, also known as TForcier) in Season 6. Alongside him will be team owner Scarsonbrodway, and fellow drivers bmxbmx119 and 123yonnd. 'Roblox Grand National Series (RGNS)' On the Sports Forum, CaptianRofl competed in a stock car racing league called RGNS. In Season 1, he dominated the whole season and was crowned champion, after lapping every single driver in the final race. In Season 2, he was tied with Bobcat48 in points going into the last race. However, the league owner was too lazy to hold the final race, so he simulated it, which resulted in Bobcat48 winning the championship. In Season 3 he got off to a great start, but then received an IP Ban which resulted in him being unable to race. The championship went to his friend zim347. RGNS has since died. 'Main Account Ban' CaptainRofl's account was deleted in June 2011, for telling a Sports Forumer to get on PlayStation Network. During this same time, his main-alt ROFL1995 was also deleted. He switched to his other alt (He has about 30), LordTinfoil, which was also deleted about 2 months later. He used CaptainRoflTwo shortly after, but that account was deleted on December 24, 2011, for saying that Santa Claus is not real. He then switched to the accounts "Tebowing" and "PrivateLmao" which were also deleted 4 days later. He now uses SRHL, or when SRHL is banned, RoflCaptain. 'Trivia' - CaptainRofl is listed as Finnish in the driver rankings. He lives in Edmonton, Canada, but was born and lived nearly 6 years in Oulu, Finland. - CaptainRofl has been following F1 since 1997. His all-time favorite drivers are Mika Häkkinen, Kimi Räikkönen, Keke Rosberg, Heikki Kovalainen, and Nico Rosberg. - CaptainRofl is an avid ice hockey fan, and even plays the sport in real life. He constantly spams the chat about the Edmonton Oilers, Oulun Kärpät, and Finland's national team. He is also a big fan of Association Football (soccer). - CaptainRofl's favorite drink is Red Bull, mixed with brown sugar. - CaptainRofl loves to experiment his food. His favorite creation is the "EXTREMELY F**KING ANGRY SANDWICH", which is a sandwich containing: Ketchup, Swedish or Finnish Mustard, Cheese, Garlic Salt, Pepper, Chili Powder, and 2 tablespoons of Tabasco Sauce. - CaptainRofl's birthday is August 28, 1995. - CaptainRofl's F1 place on his main account has made the front page on Roblox games several times. - CaptainRofl is currently working on a place called Ro-NHL 13. - CaptainRofl created a sports simulator on Roblox, where you can watch two teams play Ro-Sports. - CaptainRofl has sometimes driven a Roblox car while intoxicated, and claims he is born with alcohol in his blood due to him being born in Finland. - CaptainRofl also plays other sports on Roblox. Most notably ice hockey, football (Association, and Gridiron), and baseball. 'Favorite Quotes' '- "I R LORD TINFOIL"' '- "SUOMI FINLAND PERKELE!"' '- "/' /''' '''/ /''' '''/ /''' '''/ /''' '''/" Category:Robloxians